swordcraftlarpfandomcom-20200215-history
Althea
History Althea is a continent whose history is wracked with inaccuracies and discord; every race seems to have a different idea of where the land came from, who founded it and how it developed. The only certainty is that they're there now, and political relations aren't cooling any time soon. Climate The climate of Althea is incredibly variable. Temperatures in the northern reaches of the Nine Deserts have been recorded at 65 degrees Celsius, whereas the southernmost parts of Vanaheim can fall to as low as minus 30. Regions Arakhesh A chain of islands choked with jungles, very little of this region has been effectively mapped. All manner of creature live here, not the least of which are the native lizardfolk, who are as equally dangerous as they are xenophobic. The region still draws many adventurers and expeditions, however, which come seeking fame or riches. Native races: Lizardfolk, orcs, veredhel (wild elves), humans, trolls, goblinkin. Subregions: Gorgos, Tortugorc, Xandric Boshudan An island empire isolated in every way possible; politically, they have very little to do with the main continent. Socially, they seem distant and aloof. The truth is Boshudan has its own troubles to deal with; a war of clans and a rebelling lower class, not to mention the oni demons and spirits that inhabit the forests. Native races: Humans, beastmen, oni Subregions: Rogukan, Shikora Drakenhof What was once a thriving and noble human kingdom has now fallen to undead ruin. The story goes that, to gain the power to defend their nation against a foreign hoard, the defenders corrupted their very souls. The nation was saved but fell prey, ironically, to their now vampiric leaders. For some centuries this land of the dead has been reasonably quiet, but of late it has stirred to life once more. Native races: Undead, humans, beastmen. Subregions: None. Feyrealm A mystery right in the heart of Althea herself, the Feyrealm is almost like a world unto itself. A place equally beautiful and dangerous; you’re more likely to find it hospitable to the north, near the more civilised lands - head south and you’ll find it an unforgiving and treacherous region. The central area is wild and unmapped, and outsiders who venture too deep are often lost. Native races: Feykin, beastmen, elves, trolls, ogres, elementals. Subregions: Lirallin, Titania's Isle Khalimaga The noted cartographer Fezrah Farah declared the two great exports of the region known as Khalimaga to be stone and steel, “One flying from the hoofs of the centaur marauders, the other being held aloft in blade-form, ready to be driven into skull, or neck, or chest.” Clearly he bore little love for the rocky expanses known colloquially as the Badlands, and he is not alone; even today the generally accepted view of the area is that it is home to innumerable beastmen tribes, each as barbaric as the last. This idea is, of course, the origin of the phrase, ‘The Spirit of Khali has him’ to denote an individual given over to crazed, usually violent behaviour. Any visitor to the area would certainly find evidence to support such notions; you wouldn’t have to venture far into Khalimaga to be attacked by a roving band of goatmen, chased down by a swirling flock of harpy-fighters or, of course, charged by an angry herd of centaur. Those fool or brave enough to do so anyways, might actually be surprised to discover another side to the region, should they live long enough to witness it: amid the vast expanses of lawless barbarism, there are islands of quasi-civilization. Native races: Beastmen (centaurs, goat-men, avians etc), orcs, goblins, giants, humans. Subregions: The Blighted Lands Helmsland The fertile soils at the mouth of the Stormtide River have been home to humans and other races for all recorded time. There is much debate regarding whether the humans developed here or came from across the seas. What is not in doubt is that the region has been a centre of conflict, villainy and heroism throughout its history. Native races: Humans, dwarves Subregions: Breton, The Empire Norland A sprawling forested region home to dozens of humanoid tribes and clans. It’s also the home of the last true aredhel (high elves) city, Orelondemar. In recent years it has also become the landing point for a marauding army of Kraken-worshippers from the far North, across the seas. The region also possesses a foreboding, forested mountain range called the Dragonspine, home to many orc and troll tribes. Native races: Humans, orcs, trolls, beastmen, aredhel. Subregions: Orelondemar The Free Cities The saying goes that, if it exists, you’ll find it in the Free Cities; the merchant armies of Eurota, the plains of Argolis, the brass cities of Cressida. All nations are able to coexist understanding one common rule: wealth makes the man. Assassination, piracy and political intrigue are also all very common here. Native races: Humans, elves, dwarves, beastmen (lizardfolk, avians), trolls, gorgons (minotaurs, harpies etc). Subregions: Argolis, Eurotas, Cressida, Magdalea, Gratus The Nine Deserts Much of the continent’s wealth comes from the mines of The Nine Deserts, leading many to seek a life there with visions of riches, however a vast majority find only the blazing sun and bleached bones of their predecessors. Various rulers have tried to tame the sprawling sandscape, and the ruins of many kingdoms lie beneath the sands. Whether nomadic or part of a kingdom, the region is peopled by the hearty and resourceful; after all, if you can’t adapt here, you die. Native races: Humans, elves, dwarves, orcs, goblinbkin, ogres, undead (in Kebechet). Subregions: Bael'Ashir, Kebechet, Hazadam, Abydos Praecampon Ranging from the south-easterly arch of the Stormtide River to the monastery of the Paridoron point, the lands of Praecampon are vast and largely untapped. Within this expansive region, there are great variations in population, political and ecosystems. The area itself extends from marshlands of the north-west, to the river cities of the east and the lush fields and forests of the southern plain lands. Within it, one can expect to find roaming giants and travelling Veredhel, nomadic cat-folk and centaur (generally more civilised than their Khalimaga cousins). Native races: Humans, dwarves, veredhel (Wild Elves), feykin, cat-folk, giants, centaur. Subregions: Paridoron Vanaheim An icy region home to a few small but stout tribes of humanoids who make a living on the tundra. Like the Nine Deserts far to the north, those who live here must be resourceful to survive. The more ordered clans must contend with their more chaotic and barbarous cousins, though they all admire skill and courage in battle. Native races: Humans, orcs, goblinkin, beastmen, trolls, ogres, giants, dwarves, elves. Subregions: Freyrland, Alfheimr